Better Man
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Clint has a nightmare about a fight with his dad. Natasha wakes up to him pacing their bedroom, muttering in various languages, 'I won't be like him. I won't hurt the people I love. I won't hurt Natasha like Dad hurt Mom.' But even if he's tense, Natasha knows just the way to get him to relax… (Set two months after chapter three in my other story 'In This Together.')


**Fanfic: Better Man, Avengers  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, any of its characters or **_**Shayne Ward's 'Better Man**_**.' I do, however own this story's plot.  
Word Count: 1,661.  
Rated: M or NC/17  
Summary: Clint has a nightmare about a fight with his dad. Natasha wakes up to him pacing their bedroom, muttering in various languages, **_**'I won't be like him. I won't hurt the people I love. I won't hurt Natasha like Dad hurt Mom.' **_**But even if he's tense, Natasha knows just the way to get him to relax… (Set two months after chapter three in my other story 'In This Together.')**

Natasha woke up at half two to the sound of her partner pacing the width of their bedroom. She was still groggy from sleep as she turned to look at him. As her senses focused, she realized that her boyfriend was muttering in various languages. She listened carefully as she tried to decipher his words. She was wearing one of his old shirts so she was taking longer to focus; something to do with the fact that it smelt like him.

"Níor bheith mé mar é. Níor gortóidh mé na daoine a grá liom. Níor gortóidh mé Nat mar ghortgaidh Dhaid mo Mhaim (_I won't be like him. I won't hurt the people I love. I won't hurt Natasha like Dad hurt Mom)_," Clint muttered in Irish as he ran his left hand through his hair.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as he began to repeat his statement in Russian. Only one idea came to Natasha as she thought of possible reasons for why her boyfriend was so stressed; a nightmare about his past. More specifically his father.

"Yes Baby?" he replied as he stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"Are you alright my love?" she asked as she sat up properly so she could look at him.

"I'm okay," he murmured as he walked back over to their bed, sitting down on her side of the bed. "Go back to sleep Nat," he whispered as he used his left hand to caress her cheek lovingly.

"You need to sleep too Baby," she whispered as she grabbed his hand and kissed his wrist lightly. "Clint... Don't do this to yourself," Natasha requested as she knelt on her knees, taking his face in between her hands, making sure he looked her in the eye. "Baby, you're not like your father. You never have been. You never will be," she whispered before she leant forward and kissed him gently, taking his bottom lip in between hers, sucking gently.

"I love you," Clint whispered into Natasha's mouth.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered as she climbed on top of him, neither breaking the kiss as she did so. She smiled when she felt her boyfriend's breath hitch in his chest while he rested his hands on her hips. "Make love to me," Natasha murmured into Clint's mouth.

Clint nodded, raised his hands and began to unbutton her – his – shirt. Once that was done, he slowly removed the material from her body as he kissed her gently before trailing gentle kisses, biting and sucking his way down to her chest.

Natasha moaned as he took her right nipple in his mouth, groaning in pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on the nub. "Fuck…. Baby," she moaned as he switched to her other breast, repeating his actions.

"Yes Babe," he whispered as he began to trail butterfly kisses down her body until he reached her naval. He slid out his tongue and ran it over and into her belly button, making her squirm underneath him.

"Stop being such a tease Clint," she moaned as he began to lay biting kisses down to her lower lips. "Fuck... Baby," she moaned, bucking her hips slightly as he licked her clit slowly as he trailed his fingers over her breasts teasingly.

"You're the tease whom I learnt it from Nat," he murmured before dragging his left hand down her body to join his mouth on her mound. "Oh God Nat... you're so wet... Is this all for me?" he teased as he slid two fingers into her.

Natasha moaned loudly and grabbed her lover's hair, threading her fingers through the sandy strands as he began his slow torture of eating her out. "Oh God... Please... Don't stop," she requested as he added another finger into her wet entrance.

"Never knew I was God Nat," he whispered into her before running his tongue over her clit teasingly. "Baby... You're so wet," he commented as he added a fourth finger inside her cunt.

Natasha's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Clint sucked on her bundle of nerves. "Clint," she panted before she screamed in pleasure as she came around her boyfriend's fingers. "Fuck," she whispered as she calmed down from her climax, her fingers massaging his scalp as he lapped all her juices from her lower lips and from his fingers.

Clint smiled as he kissed his way back up her body before claiming her lips hungrily, letting her taste herself in his mouth. "I love you," he whispered against her lips, running his tongue over hers teasingly.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered before flipping them over so she was on top of him. "Clint?" she whispered as she began to trail butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach.

"Yes Baby?" he eventually managed to gasp as she used her left hand to massage his balls softly.

She stopped her actions and crawled up his body so she could look him in the face. "You know that you are the only one I love and trust... Right?" she whispered as she lightly kissed every inch of his features while her hands rested lovingly on his shoulders.

"Yes," he murmured as she brushed her lips over his gently.

"That's the main reason why I think – no, I know - that you're a better man than anyone else in this world," she confessed as she lowered herself slowly onto his length while kissing him gently.

They both moaned loudly in pleasure as they fit perfectly together, their bodies moulding in perfect match. "Oh God... Nat... This will never get old," he whispered as he sat up, his arms wrapping snugly around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Agreed," she whispered as she felt him suck on her neck hungrily, leaving yet another mark. "Oh God... Clint... Fuck yes," she moaned as she moved at a slow pace on his member.

Clint moved his right hand down her body to her love mound and began to play with clit. "Fuck... Nat, you feel so good," he murmured before taking her left nipple in his mouth while he used his free hand to help them meet each other's thrusts.

"Y- You're... not so bad... yourself," she teased as her breathing began to increase with each thrust. "Fuck... Clint I'm... not gonna... last much longer," she whispered into his ear as he switched to her other breast.

Clint smiled against her skin and nodded. "Go on Nat," he whispered against her wet nipple. "I want you to cum," he whispered.

Natasha screamed in pleasure as she came around him, pulling him into his own climax as she did so, both of them screaming and shouting each other's name as loud as possible.

"CLINT!"

"NATASHA!"

They collapsed onto the bed, both panting in an effort to regain their breath, Natasha still on top of him.

"Fuck... That was good," she whispered into the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair and back softly as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"Good... Glad you enjoyed," he whispered into her hair before kissing her right temple lovingly.

Natasha frowned as she felt her boyfriend tense up again. "Clint no," she said as she leant up onto her elbows, looking him in the eye, her hands on his cheeks. "You are not like your father. Baby you never have been," she stated, leaning her forehead against his. "You never will be," she whispered before kissing him softly, dragging her hands down his arms until her fingers were interlaced with his.

Clint could only nod as he tightened their grasp. "I love you," he whispered in between soft kisses. Suddenly Natasha flipped them over so Clint was on top of her, with him still inside her, never really having gone down fully.

"I love you too Clint," she whispered once she was fully on her back with him resting neatly in between her legs, her said legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "I want you to make love to me so hard, I won't be able to walk straight for at least a week," she murmured as she rolled her hips against his, making them both groan in ecstasy.

"Of course," he whispered before claiming his lover's lips hungrily. "My Love," he added as he began to thrust slowly inside her. Then he began to sing against her lips. In Russian. "I promise you my heart won't fade. I swear to you my soul, always. It isn't hard to understand; you're making me a better man," he sang into her ear as he drove her into the mattress.

"Fuck... Oh God," she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Never knew I was God Tasha," Clint teased as he thrusted harder her inside her.

Instead of responding, Natasha screamed in pleasure as she felt her tighten around him, her head rolling back in pleasure that only Clint had ever provided for her.

"Yes... Oh God... Yes... Right there... Yes... CLINT!" she screamed as he hit her G-spot perfectly with each thrust. "FUCK... CLINT!" she screamed as he went as far as he could inside her, making her cum hard around him, pushing him over the edge at the pleasure of hitting her cervix and her climax created, shouting her name as he did so.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha as they recovered from their love-making. "God... Clint... that was perfect... as it usually is," she whispered as she kissed his forehead lovingly before he rolled off her, pulling her into his side, allowing her to snuggle into the crook of his neck as she did practically every night.

"I love you Sweetheart," Clint whispered into her hair as he used his left hand to stroke her hair gently while he intertwined his right fingers with her left hand.

"I love you too Baby," she whispered against his skin, tightening her hold on his fingers.

_I promise you my heart won't fade  
I swear to you my soul, always  
It isn't hard to understand  
you're making me a better man_

**So how was this story? Any Good?**


End file.
